


Trending #1

by Al_thea



Series: Youtube AU [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Exy, Gen, youtube au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 10:51:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al_thea/pseuds/Al_thea
Summary: Trending videos on YouTube are a perfect way to find out what's happening, Kevin considers, as he scrolls numbly through the feed on his phone.





	Trending #1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I am nowhere near in a good enough place to sit down and write a fanfiction with multiple chapters right now, but I really want this story out there, and I know I won't have much time in the week. So for now I'll send out a few oneshots and set the scene.
> 
> I have also chosen to group all these oneshots into a series! Check out the first oneshot, featuring Neil, if you haven't already!
> 
> -Althea

Trending videos on YouTube are a perfect way to find out what's happening, Kevin considers, as he scrolls numbly through the feed on his phone.  
  
One channel in particular, at the very top of the page, catches his eye- and ruins any semblance of control he had.   
  
**Trending #1**  
_Addressing Recent Topics- rikomoriyama1_  
  
The self-proclaimed King of YouTube, and the first member of the "Perfect Court" (named following the theme of royalty), a trio of youtubers with huge fanfollowings who work together to create better content.  
  
Kevin doesn't bother trying to recover, just tries to quieten his frantic gasps enough to hear the audio of the video.  
  
The clip starts to play, a simple intro, followed by a man with dark hair and eyes, a cruel smirk, and an air of arrogance.  
  
"Hello my subjects," Riko jokes, referring to his viewers. _Is_ it a joke anymore though? His fans are practically a cult, hanging onto his every word and quite literally threatening the life of anyone who dares cross them.  
  
"I'll get straight to the point. Some of you may have seen that the channel _kevinday2_ now has no content," Riko seems to take a second to compose himself, as if the next sentence is hard for him to say.  
  
"I am very sorry to have to tell you that Kevin has chosen to quit youtube,  and therefore delete all content on his channel."  
  
_Liar_.  
  
"I'm sure he was very grateful for all of your support, but we have to respect his decision."  
  
_Like you've ever respected anything about Kevin Day you lying piece of-_  
  
"I am also sorry to say that my other friend Jean, some of you may know him as _jeanmoreau3_ , has decided to take a break from youtube."  
  
**_LIAR_**.  
  
"Thank you for your time. I'm sorry for such a short video, but I will have another video up soon, with more information on the fate of the Perfect Court, goodbye."  
  
The man waves and the video cuts out.  
  
Kevin feels the room closing in on him, memories swarming his brain like insects.  
  
The night it had happened Riko had been angry, Kevin's video had replaced his at the top of the trending page again, followed by murmured rumours, that perhaps the Perfect Court restricted youtubers more than helped them? Perhaps Kevin Day _was_ the better youtuber?  
  
That wouldn't do. Riko is number one, the king, the person at the top. He made Jean hold Kevin back as he went through every post on _kevinday2,_ then every file on his computer.  
  
Years and years of planning, hard work, and editing. _Gone_.  
  
Kevin left that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, please let me know if you see any mistakes. If you have any questions about this AU/ constructive criticism leave them below in the comments.
> 
> Please consider leaving kudos, I got so excited waking up the morning after posting my first fanfic and seeming that people read and responded to it!
> 
> -Althea


End file.
